One wish
by satan's lil angel
Summary: what is to become of esra?
1. Default Chapter Title

She stood on the vione; her long ebony hair blew in the cool autumn breeze. She could remember vaguely what it was like before she served as a slave for Dilandau and the other dragon slayers. A glistening tear fell down her cheek and hit the hard cold stone floor.  
  
Just then she heard something behind her and spun around to find Dilandau with a sinister smirk on his face.  
  
"What has been keeping you so long?" Dilandau demanded.  
  
"Oh I I'm sorry." she said with shame in her voice. " I didn't mean to I want let it happen again." She said dropping to her knees.  
  
"Don't let it happen again ever." He said harshly.  
  
At this point Esra felt like a real inferior. It upset her so much that she was looked upon as a slave and not of any other importance.  
  
"Come!" Dilandau said in a harsh tone that made her want to die right there.  
  
She followed slowly behind him to a large room marked Dilandau. It was neatly furnished in red and black even the high drawback curtains where red and black. He began to undress and get into his large bed. Esra crawled into her bed on the floor of old rags. Why did god choose to give me this kind of life? She questioned herself. A million questions she wished she could answer but couldn't. She began to cry in spite of herself and fell into a restless slumber.   
  
When the bright start of daylight crept into the room she knew she had to get up to cook breakfast for Dilandau and the other slayers. She began to walk down the cold stone floor to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
  
She prepared a lovely breakfast of scrambled eggs, and biscuits. Just then Codera walked in and asked if she could help with anything.  
  
"No it's fine." Esra answered. "Just go sit down with the others."  
  
Esra walked out carrying many dishes with good things to eat; She walked back in and carried out goblets filled with a red champagne. She was able to eat last after all the others had eaten and had their fair share.  
  
After everyone was done they all left to the sparring room while she cleaned the table and ate her share. She then walked quietly to the sparring room to see if anyone needed assistance. She stood quietly in the corner waiting for someone to ask of her help, which no one did. Just then Codera walked over to her which she wasn't expecting and began to talk to her. She was always so friendly except for when she got to get all lovey dovey with Dilandau.  
  
  
  
  



	2. One Wish part 2!!!

Author's note: Okay peoples I finally getting the next chapter up soon after such long wait so be happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry:)It has hints of Yaoi but its not that bad. Lot of tempers flaring to and watch out there may be a catfight. Empress Serea  
  
Codera and Esra were talking in the corner about nothing in particular, when Dilandau came up behind Codera and wrapped his arms around her neck.  
  
Grrr.. Baka! She's taking my man he's mine you little hoe-slut!!!!! Esra thought.  
  
Just then Gatti stuck out his foot that caused Miguel to fall into Dilandau and Codera. Dilandau turned around and narrowed his eyes at Miguel.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He fumed.  
  
"Please forgive me Lord and Lady it was an accident." Miguel said.  
  
"Grovel at my feet inferior and lick the dirt from my boots." He commanded. Codera gave him a disgusted look and walked away. He turns and looks at Miguel.  
  
"What was it something I said?" He questioned.  
  
"That's a real way to impress the ladies my lord." Esra mused much to Dilandau's displeasure.   
  
"Does that mean tonight's off????????????" He pouted in spite of himself.  
  
This is to great now his little girlie girl is out of the way and mad at him. This is just to perfect. Esra thought with a sneer.  
  
"Oh-well I'm sure tonight still on. She couldn't be mad at me for long. I'm her little pyro pookie. (Hehe how cute)" He said with a seductive tone that made Esra melt.  
  
Esra went to look for Codera and found her looking off the Vione. She had a kind of distance look on her face and looked as if she was deep in thought. Something kept telling Esra to go up behind her and push her over the edge plunging to a violent and certain death. Codera let out a sigh of an imponderable thought plaguing her.   
  
Uh-oh that could be bad. Esra thought to herself.  
  
"Yo whats up girlie what could be up your butt besides Lord Dilandau?" She mused.  
  
Codera turned around and cocked a confused eyebrow at Esra.   
  
"Pardon me? That was extremely unnecessary." She retorted in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hey if the dick fits." Esra commented with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Whatever." She said with an annoyed tone. She walked off her long ebony hair bouncing as she walked. She had a bubbly personality that made Esra nauseous.  
  
  
"Dangit I should of pushed her." She said angrily.  
  
"Push who?" A deep voice demanded. She turned around to see Dilandau and went pale.   
  
"Um... No one." She said nervously. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Don't get smart with me!!!" He growled. He would have done more but he had other things on his mind.  
  
"Have you seen Codera?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah she just went towards your chambers Lord." She said disappointed for it seemed every time she was alone with him he was either in a bad mood or in a hurry.  
  
"Puuuurfect!!!!" He cooed in a seductive manner.   
  
Oh!! Meow tiger!!! Esra thought as she watched Dilandau turn and walk towards his chambers. She also noticed he had a sort of spring to his walk more than normal and it made her drool as she checked him out the whole way down the hall until he and his tush were completely out of site. She began to pout in spite of herself.  
  
Why does she get to have him I never get to have any fun? She said to herself as she turned to find slayers to annoy. Especially Guimel because she liked to tease him about his hair plus she had something wicked up her sleeve. She first had to visit Dilandau's room. She opened the door a crack and peeked in, to find Dilandau striped down to his pants.  
  
He looks so hot!!! She said as a streak of drool formed at the corner of her lip. She growled as she watched Codera and Dilandau making out on the bed.  
  
Just then to Esra's surprise Codera pushed away from her beloved pookie.  
  
"What do I not please you anymore?" Dilandau said sarcastically. He the got up on his knees and started to sing and play with his zipper.  
  
"Oh me so horny, oh me so horny, oh me so horny, me want you long time!!" he sang. Codera couldn't help but laugh as she inched closer to her oh so sexy love.  
  
  
  
Authors note: I know bad place to end but at least its longer. Please r&r and if you flame please don't flame me to bad. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Empress Serea :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. One wish

Author's note: Yes I'm back and after along wait posting chapter 3 yay to me!!! Its goin to be a good chapter so I hope u enjoy!!! Love Empress Serea . :)  
  
  
  
Esra ran out of the room crying, her ebony hair bouncing behind her. Dilandau walked out behind her with a sinister grin on his usually frowning face. She ran out to the vione and stood on the edge about to jump into an endless abyss. She heard sudden footsteps, which caused her to loose her balance and fall of the edge, but before she fell a hand pulled her up. Shesta took her to the healers. Shesta was just dozing off when a shrill cry woke him up. Esra was sweating as he noticed she was the one screaming.  
  
"What's wrong?" he questioned in a concerned tone of voice. She was breathing really hard.  
  
"I saw Dilandau in his chambers and I was laying across the bed I saw him go into a small cabinet beside the bed and pull out a chain. He brought it over and began to beat me with it." She said still crying.  
  
"Is that why you ran out like that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." She said her breathing starting to become normal.  
  
Just then the head healer came over with a bowl and rag.  
  
"Now you have some open wounds and I'm going to clean them. It might sting a little bit." The healer said. She squeezed Shesta's hand tighter. Her screams could be heard throughout the fortress. After the healer finished cleaning the wounds he finished the papers to send to Folken and Esra was told to rest.  
  
Shesta carried Esra back to his room; she would sleep in one of the extra beds in the barracks until her wounds were healed. Just then Dilandau stepped in the room.  
  
"I believe I'm missing my property which I believe I will find in here. Now hand her up before someone gets hurt." He yelled in a demanding tone.  
  
"No I want let her get hurt again." It was Shesta who spoke up. Dilandau didn't approve of any of his slayers talking back to him and slapped Shesta. Just then Esra jumped up from her hiding place and jumped in front of Shesta.  
  
"Take me back I will not let you hurt him he saved my life." She said shaking. She held out her arms and let him take her away. But before they left Dilandau had something to say to Shesta.  
  
"I'll deal with you later." He said in a tone that made Shesta cower in fear.  
  
Miguel and the other slayers came up behind Shesta.   
  
"Why'd you help her?" Miguel questioned.  
  
"You know I'm not sure." Shesta said.  
Meanwhile with Esra and Dilandau, he took her down to the dungeon. And locked her up. She huddled in the back of her cell against a wall and shivered of cold and fright and began to cry. She looked around the dungeon, and saw things she didn't want to see. A wave of nausea swept over her.  
  
Okay peeps I could go on forever but I'm goin to stop here I hope u enjoyed and please R&R I would like to get 10 reviews and let me know what u think!!! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. one wish

  
  
  
Author's note:bwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! I love that!!! I'm back after a long wait!!!!! So I hope u enjoy!!!:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Esra shook vigorously and couldn't hold back the nausea. She began to cry as she moved into the corner and lay down. The hard stone floor felt good on her hot body.   
Just then the same familiar pounding of Dilandau's or one of the other dragon slayer's boots clamping on the floor heading in the direction of her cell. It was a good sound if it was Shesta but then a bad sound if it was one of the other dragon slayers or in that matter Lord Dilandau. The clanging stopped and stood right in front out of her cell she could make out a figure standing outside. It was Shesta and he had a tray he set it down and opened the cell. She backed up as far as she could up against the wall and whimpered.  
  
"It's okay I won't hurt you." He whispered. He handed her the tray and she gladly excepted it only to pick at the food before she ate it. She looked down at the floor and started to cry. He sighed as he walked out and closed the door to the cell.  
  
Meanwhile Dilandau was in his bedchambers. The curtains billowed in the soft breeze and the smell of rain hinted a storm not far off. The sky darkened and the sun disappeared which made the fortress look gloomy and creepier than ever. In the distance thunder could be heard and a streak of lightning hit a tree causing it to go up in flames. He watched as a few men ran to the tree carrying buckets in attempt to subdue the fire. He started to laugh insanely. He walked over to a small cabinet beside his bed and pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass and poured some in it. Shaking the glass as he always did before he drank it.  
  
He put his lips up to the side and sipped it. Soon he was drunk and he ran up and down the halls in his underwear yelling firecracker carrying his flame-thrower.   
  
"I'm king of the world! All hail to Dilandau! The one and only!" he yelled. He began to laugh insanely. Folken looked over to him with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Ok I knew he was crazy but I didn't know how crazy now I know." Folken said. Some of the other slayers that were with him witnessing this also agreed with Folken.  
  
Just then a tremendous boom echoed threw the fortress followed by a streak of lightning. It was raining hard and the wind was whistling along the walls into the dungeon and rain began to poor into the cell. Shesta made his way down to her cell and moved her into one that wasn't in clear path of the rain. It was colder back were she was but atleast she wasn't being rained on. She curled up in the corner and soon was in a deep sleep dreaming about her parents. They were in their house and a few guys barged through the doors they grabbed her and her brother and killed their parents. She shot upright and shook as flashbacks plagued her mind.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Her chest was heaving and her breathing was hard. She tried to stop the flashbacks but they were fresh in her mind. She couldn't help but to think that she killed them and she wondered what had happened to her brother. She also couldn't get Dilandau out of her head, he looked so familiar to her and she realized who it was. He killed her parents. And he couldn't stop laughing about it. This brought her to tears again.   
  
Why did they have to die? Why did he have to be the one to kill them? Why can't I hate him? Why is it so hard to hate him? She questioned in her mind.   
  
  
  
  
Well I'm going to quit now I've made it a little bit longer and I have so many ideas if I didn't quit and I'd have a lot for u guys to read so please R&R and I hope u enjoy  
  
  
  



End file.
